Aide moi, aime moi
by ThePandAmarilla
Summary: Suite à des problèmes, la Fille tombe en dépression, le Patron va tenter de la sortir de là mais seul celui qu'elle aime vraiment pourrait enfin l'aider. L'aider en l'aimant enfin.
1. Pilote

**Cette fiction promet d'être épic (oui, je sais juger objectivement mes fictions donc je pense qu'elle va déblayer du poney enrhumé)**

**Le thème principal est un Prof/Fille très compliqué, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer pour demander des explications ou détails si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose !)**

**Le Patron risque d'être un peu OOC, il joue le rôle de confident pour la fille**

**Rien ne m'appartiens à part l'histoire toussa toussa**

**Enjoy mes pandas !**

**Aide moi, Aime moi**

Il faisait nuit, la maison des Sommet était calme puisqu'à cette heure-ci tout le monde dormais. En fait PRESQUE tout le monde dormais. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement, laissant le passage à la Fille qui revenait de chez son petit copain. Elle avait prévenu Mathieu qu'elle découchait mais visiblement, elle était revenue sur sa décision et était rentrée. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin. La Féministe de l'émission s'assit dans la cuisine et patienta, elle savait qu'il allait revenir bientôt, il rentrait toujours vers cette heure-là. Quelques minutes plus tard le Patron pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine, il venait de rentrer après avoir gérer ses bordels. Il prit une bouteille de bière qu'il décapsula et s'installa face à son homologue féminin

''Tu devais pas dormir chez ton copain gamine ?''

''C-C'est fini entre nous…''

Elle s'était redressée pour parler et le Patron pu voir que son -abondant- maquillage avait coulé et qu'elle avait très certainement beaucoup pleuré. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

''J'ai pas… envie d'en parler…''

''Pourtant tu sais que je suis la seule personne à qui tu devrais en parler.''

Elle le fixa longtemps, d'un regard désespéré, comme pour lui faire comprendre toute sa douleur et se résigna

''Je… Je l'ai quitté. Il a recommencé…''

**Voilà mes pandas de l'ombre, c'était le chapitre pilote d'aide moi, aime moi. Vous en pensez quoi ? Ça a l'air prometteur ? Je vous laisse me dire ça en review ) Promis je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite ! À bientôt ! (oui j'aime toujours autant les cliffangher xD)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je tiens à m'excuser trèèèès platement à tous ceux qui ont lu Hippie/Fille à la place de Prof/Fille, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pendant mon intro… j'ai corrigé mais je reprends pour que vous soyez bien au top : C'est un Prof/Fille. (Désoler pour les faux espoirs)**

**Encore désoler, vraiment je m'excuse !**

**Enjoy !**

_Elle le fixa longtemps, d'un regard désespéré, comme pour lui faire comprendre toute sa douleur et se résigna_

''_Je… Je l'ai quitté. Il a recommencé…''_

Fou de rage, le Patron se leva et saisi sa veste, prêt à sortir, lorsque la Fille le retint par un bras

''L-Laisse le, il ne pourra plus me faire du mal, j'ai rompu il va me laisser tranquille.''

''Gamine, t'en fais exprès ou quoi ? La dernière fois aussi tu m'as empêché d'aller régler son compte à ce petit merdeux !''

''Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis, je…''

''Mais bordel, il t'a violée ! Deux fois ! Gamine tu peux pas le laisser faire comme ça !''

''C'est pour ça que je l'ai quitté !''

Elle s'était empourprée et avait recommencé à pleurer. Le Patron se radoucit un peu, reposa sa veste -et son arme- et désigna l'escalier menant aux chambres

''Tu devrais aller te reposer, on reparlera de ce que tu veux que je fasse ou pas une fois qu'on aura dormi.''

Hochant la tête, la féministe monta dans sa chambre, imitée quelques instants plus tard par le Patron qui avait fini sa bière d'un trait.

À l'aube -nan j'déconne, vers 13h- La maisonnée s'éveilla tranquillement, quelques ''bonjour !'' Rapides fusèrent dans les couloirs pendant que chacun partait se laver ou manger. En se levant, la Fille avait réussi à convaincre le patron (dieu seul sait comment) de ne pas aller détruire la voiture, péter la gueule et brûler la maison de son ex et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas mettre Mathieu au courant, la Fille ayant jugé ''l'incident clos''.

La journée s'était bien passée. Puis la semaine. Sans qu'un nouvel incident ne vienne troubler le quotidien de la famille. Un soir, Mathieu eut l'idée de rassembler tout le monde pour faire un jeu.

''Vous voulez faire quoi ? Action ou vérité ?''

Quelques regards approbateurs furent échangés et le jeu accepté à l'unanimité. La Patron avait dû monter chercher la Fille qui se terrais dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs jours mais tout le monde avait fini par répondre présent (sauf le fanatique qui était sorti rejoindre d'autres fanatiques pour faire une nuit de prière, mais ça on s'en fou à la limite)et bien sûr la bière était au rendez-vous.

Maître Panda prit l'initiative

''Patron, Action ou vérité ?''

''Action gamin !'' lança-t-il avec le regard le plus pervers qu'il puisse ajouter

''Embrasse le Geek !''

Il était de coutume d'essayer de gêner le plus possible les participants, souvent avec des questions très indiscrètes ou des actions dérangeantes, mais bien sûr le Patron ne fut pas gêné le moins du monde et se leva de bonne grâce, rejoignant le plus jeune de la troupe et posa sensuellement ses lèvres sur celles de l'enfant qui rougit violement. Le Patron imprima un léger mouvement à ses lèvres avant de mettre fin au baiser, lançant un clin d'œil au jeune et retournant à sa place

''A ton tour boule de poils, Action ou vérité ?''

Répondant au regard provocateur de son vis-à-vis, Maître Panda dit fièrement

''Action !''

Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage de l'homme en noir

''Très bien peluche, embrasse le prof !''

Les deux concernés tressaillirent, gênés, le Prof murmura un ''J'avais rien demandé moi…'' mais se laissa faire tout de même, échangeant un chaste baiser avec le chanteur d'une demi seconde à tout péter

''Mieux que ça !'' Exigea le Patron ''Vous avez vu la pelle que j'ai roulé au gamin ? Un effort ou c'est une nuit que je vous demande !''

À l'évocation du probable gage en cas de refus d'y mettre un peu plus de cœur, le Panda revint vers son collège qui se jeta sur ses lèvres comme un assoiffé. Ils y mirent tellement de cœur que c'est essoufflé que le Panda retourna s'assoir, laissant derrière lui un Prof rouge de honte. À vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était éviter ce foutu gage !

La Fille se leva, légèrement rouge elle aussi, et prétexta l'appel d'une copine pour s'éclipser. Personne n'y prêta vraiment attention mis à part le Patron et encore il était occupé à commenté la magnifique pelle que venait d'échanger les deux compères.

Les bières défilèrent ainsi que des défis plus étranges les uns que les autres et lorsqu'il s'agissait d'embrasser quelqu'un, ce qui était souvent le cas, il était devenu obligatoire -et naturel- d'avoir les mains et la langue baladeuses. Passablement éméchés, toute la petite troupe partie se coucher vers deux heures du matin.

Le Patron passa devant la chambre de la Fille, puisqu'il le fallait pour qu'il atteigne la sienne, mais s'arrêta en se remémorant sa fuite plus tôt dans la soirée. Il décida d'entrer pour voir si elle dormait.

En effet elle ne dormait pas, elle pleurait silencieusement dans son lit avec son ordinateur sur les genoux. Le Patron s'approcha pour constater qu'elle regardait un ancien Salut Les Geeks et en était à la partie science infuse.

''Gamine ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?''

Elle leva ses yeux bleus humides vers son interlocuteur

''J-Je crois… que je viens de comprendre…''

L'homme en noir haussa un sourcil et s'assit sur le lit de la blonde

''Qu'est-ce que tu viens de comprendre ?''

''Je t'avais expliqué que… que j'avais pas envie de LE faire avec mon ex et que… c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait…''

''Ouais et alors ?''

''Je sais pourquoi je voulais pas faire ça avec lui… Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'ai découvert qui il y a quelques heures.''

''Ah ouais ? Bah c'est cool ça, mais vu ta tronche ça a pas l'air de t'enchanter. C'est qui ?''

''Je préfère laisser tomber. Il est pas… du même bord que moi…''

Fronçant les sourcils, le Patron tenta d'énumérer dans sa tête le nombre de personnes homosexuelles qu'ils avaient en commun mais n'en trouva aucune.

''Je comprends pas de qui tu parles là gamine ?''

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'écran et souri en voyant l'une des nombreuses mimiques de son âme sœur avant de murmurer

''Du prof bien sur…''

Sombrant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, l'homme en noir posa une main sur l'ordinateur et le ferma, en profitant pour se pencher vers la blonde

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il est gay ?''

Elle écarquilla les yeux

''Tu n'as pas vu comment il s'est jeter sur Maître Panda tout à l'heure ?''

''Bien sûr qu'il s'est jeter sur lui ! J'ai tout fait pour ! S'il ne l'avait pas fait il devait passer une nuit entière avec la peluche !''

Pas convaincue, elle déposa son pc au pied de son lit et s'apprêta à dormir, invitant le Patron à partir pour faire de même. Mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte, une petite voix l'interpella

''Hey… pas un mot hein ?''

Il laissa un sourire en coin se tracer sur son visage

''Bien sûr gamine. Secret, comme d'hab'.''

''Merci.''

Les jours passaient, la Fille évitant toujours plus le Prof qui ne se rendait visiblement compte de rien, trop accaparé par les sous-entendus des autres depuis le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le chanteur le fameux soir du jeu. Mais un jour, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle choisit de descendre mettre les choses au point avec Maître Panda en allant le voir dans sa grotte.

''Maître je te dérange ?''

''Non, absolument pas. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?''

''J'aimerais te parler.''

''Oh, bien. Je t'écoute.''

''Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es amoureux du Prof ?''

Il resta un moment la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux ronds, sans savoir quoi dire

''M-mais… Pourquoi cette question ?''

''S'il te plait réponds moi''

Optant pour l'humour, Maître Panda prit un air sérieux pour répondre, ne se doutant pas que la Fille ne le prendrait pas à la rigolade

''Mais bien sûr que je l'aime voyons, d'ailleurs nous nous aimons passionnément et nous formons un couple magnifique, tu entends bien ce que les autres disent !''

Et il partit dans un éclat de rire monumental qui n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle en était persuadée maintenant. L'homme qu'elle aimait était gay et il était en couple avec l'un des membres les plus charismatiques de cette famille. Elle s'éclipsa, préférant retourner dans sa chambre histoire de pleurer sans être vue. Elle pleurait en silence. Elle pleurait à en faire éclore une nouvelle mer. Elle pleurait à en fendre un cœur de pierre.

On frappa à sa porte.

Elle ne répondit pas. Parce qu'elle pleurait.

**Voilà mes pandas de l'ombre ! Je passe un petit coucou spécial à HugOfDominik qui je le sais lira cette fiction (si, si ! Tu me l'as dit !) Maintenant que c'est fait, je vous propose de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier vrai chapitre (vous en faites pas l'action arrive !) A bientôt bande de gens !**


	3. Chapitre 2 Fin

**Voilà, je vous pond le deuxième chapitre (qui est le dernier parce que je suis ne panne d'inspi xD) j'espère que ça vous plaira :D**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_On frappa à sa porte._

_Elle ne répondit pas. Parce qu'elle pleurait._

Un soupir résonna. Il y eu quelques bruits de pas puis plus rien. Le silence. Le silence de ses pleurs.

À partir de ce jour, la Fille fit tout en silence. Elle devenait une parfaite ménagère, nettoyant la maison, préparant les repas et prenant soin d'un peu tout le monde. Elle nourrissait Wifi et Capsule, câlinai le Geek quand il pleurait. Toujours plongée dans un profond mutisme.

Un soir, Mathieu décida d'inviter quelques amis à passer la soirée chez les Sommet et c'est ainsi que Antoine, Alexis, Nyo, Kriss et ses personnalités, l'équipe JDG et quelques autres (dont Bob Lennon qui s'était tapé l'incruste) se retrouvèrent chez Mathieu. Ce dernier avait pris soin de demander à la fille de commander des pizzas, ce qu'elle s'était empressée de faire.

Tout le monde riait, jouait ou regardait la télé en buvant quelques bières quand Bob Lennon, déjà un peu éméché, lança :

''C'est pas cool que ce soit la fille qui fasse tout ici, c'est super misogyne ! Bientôt tu vas lui demander d'aller t'acheter ta bière !''

Un silence gêné lui répondit : C'était en effet la Fille qui était sortie pour aller acheter la bière qu'ils buvaient en ce moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au joyeux remue-ménage qui avait repris après quelques secondes de gêne et averti le Patron qu'elle sortait chercher les Pizzas.

Il faisait déjà nuit, il pleuvait un peu. La fille avançait en silence. Il y avait un banc à côté de la petite caravane qui servait de pizzeria, elle y prit place et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pour pleurer. Elle n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout même. Le prof ne serait jamais amoureux d'elle. Personne ne remarquait qu'elle souffrait.

Le Patron marchait sous la pluie lui aussi, Mathieu l'avait envoyé voir pourquoi la fille tardait autant (surtout qu'il avait faim). C'est ainsi que le Patron avait élaboré un plan pour que tout le monde, mais vraiment tout le monde, même les invités qui n'en avait rien à foutre, soit au courant des sentiments de la Fille pour le Prof. Lui était certain que le scientifique n'était pas gay mais il n'avait pas réussi à trouver les arguments pour en convaincre la fille à son tour. Il avait donc branché l'un de ses téléphones sur la sono du Mathieu, avait mis le son très fort, et s'était appelé lui-même pour que tout le monde puisse entendre la conversation qu'il était sur le point d'avoir avec son homologue féminin.

Il s'assit près d'elle, sur le banc trempé (vous sentez vos pantalon devenir inconfortable tout à coup ? hein ?) et mit une main sur son épaule

''Je savais que je te trouverais ici gamine.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors… par un temps pareil…''

''Et toi ?''

''Je suis là pour les pizzas…''

''Bien sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec la fête que tu veux éviter ? Ou à une personne que tu veux éviter à cette fête ?''

''Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible Patron. Le Prof est gay, point barre.''

À l'entente de ces mots résonnants dans le salon, le susnommé prof rougit violemment en bredouillant un vague ''mais… mais je ne suis pas…'' Pendant que Maître Panda se faisait un Face-Palm digne de ce nom. Mathieu haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers sa part scientifique qui haussa les épaules d'incompréhension.

''Gamine, si je te dis qu'il est hétéro, c'est qu'il est hétéro compris ? Tu l'aimes ou bien ?''

''Bien sûr que je l'aime mais…''

''Alors quand tu vas rentrer, tu me fais le plaisir de lui rouler la plus grosse pelle de ta vie merci ! J'me barre gamine, j'ai des bordels à gérer''

Et il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant la blonde aller prendre ses cartons de pizza. Il saisit son portable dans sa poche et l'approcha de son oreille

''Vous avez entendus ? Alors si à mon retour j'apprends qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le salon que le prof je risque de violer tout le monde c'est clair ?''

Et sur ces doux mots d'amitié il raccrocha. Souriant un peu, il se dit qu'il méritait bien un petit tour chez Tatiana.

Lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans la maison Sommet, la Fille eut la surprise de n'y plus trouver personne d'autre que le Prof. Elle se doutait bien que le Patron y était pour quelque chose. Elle déposa les boites sur une table et se retourna pour faire face à l'homme à la blouse avant de murmurer un ''Salut…'' gêné. Le Prof s'approcha un peu et fronça les sourcils pour dire

''Je ne suis pas… gay. Je… Je suis hétéro !''

''Mais, Maître Panda…''

''Maître Panda faisait de l'ironie ! Seulement tu as tout pris au premier degré… Je t'aime moi !''

Tous les deux étaient sous le choc, la Fille à cause de la révélation et le Prof à cause de son audace, jamais il n'aurait pensé l'avouer comme ça.

D'un même mouvement ils passèrent leur main dans leurs cheveux et rougirent de gêne. Après un petit rire nerveux, la Fille s'approcha de son vis-à-vis et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes (je déteste écrire ça, mais bon y'a pas beaucoup d'autres formules).

Au même moment, une troupe bruyante envahie la pièce en criant des ''Bravo !'' Et en applaudissant le nouveau couple.

''Il était temps ! Ca fait des mois que vous vous tournez autours !'' Approuva Mathieu en s'enfilant une énorme part de pizza vite imité par les autres invités.

Tout le monde riait. Même la Fille confortablement installée dans le canapé et dans les bras du Prof qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. Pizza, bière, potes et amour, que demander de plus ?

* * *

**J'ai failli tomber dans la death fic donc je mets fin à cette fiction avant de buter tout le monde ! Vous remarquerez que dans mes fictions je fais de plus en plus allusion à des protagonistes se passant la main dans les cheveux : tout simplement parce que je le fais moi-même de plus en plus souvent, quand je réfléchi ou que je suis stressée. Cherchez pas plus loin je suis pas nette xD**

**J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu, je pense me mettre en quête d'une beta bientôt.**

**Sinon, review mes pandas en sucre ?**


End file.
